How The Grinch Brought Christmas
by can't think
Summary: Heather, of all people, somehow ends up getting the Christmas spirit, yes...Heather, and annoys the crap out of everyone, especially Noah. Some Heather/Noah. A late Christmas fic. BONUS OUTTAKE CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: You're a Mean One

**Not much to say...it's kinda Heather/Noahish**. **I really tried to get this up in time, but it's late. Oh well. Hopefully people are still in a Christmassy mood, lol.** ** I'll try to update this quickly, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Sorry if it sucks...I tried, lol.**

**Also, this is NOT a one-shot. There is more to come. 2 or 3 more chapters. Probably 2.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: You're a Mean One

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's almost Christmas!" Lindsay exclaimed hanging up a stocking over the fireplace upside down. Beth fixed it as Lindsay was busy hanging up another stocking.

"Neither can I! I just love Christmas sooooo much!" Katie said happily.

"No way, I love Christmas too!" Sadie chirped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" The two squealed and hugged.

Bridgette laughed.

"I think most people like Christmas," said Bridgette. "Just look around. Everyone is full of Christmas cheer."

It was true. Many of the teens were running around, exchanging gifts, decorating the tree, baking cookies, and singing songs. Even Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Gwen were either happier or friendlier than usual.

"Yeah, well I hate Christmas!" Heather sneered.

The room fell quiet as everyone stopped and stared at Heather.

"She hates Christmas?" Lindsay asked Beth with a confused frown on her face.

"How can anyone hate Christmas?" DJ asked.

"It could be that her head isn't screwed on just right," Gwen muttered.

"It could be, perhaps, that her shoes are too tight," suggested Justin.

"Well, I think that the most likely reason of all," Noah snorted. "May be that her heart is two—well it doesn't exist at all."

Heather glared at the egghead.

"Can it you little worm," she said. She turned towards everyone and scowled. "Do you want to know why I hate Christmas?"

"Because you're Grinch who hates other people's happiness," Beth answered.

"No!" said Heather. "Everything about this season sucks. The snow is too cold and stupid, little boys think they have a right to throw it at me."

_Splat._

Heather's point was made as a snowball hit her upside the head, even though they were inside. Heather sneered at the guilty individual.

"Heh…sorry," said Cody. "Got a little carried away."

"Other than snowballs," Heather said wiping her face off and flicking the snow off her fingers, "I hate Christmas songs, they're annoying. And I hate those stupid bright lights that people think they can just burn my eyes out with. I hate the tacky, cheery decorations. But most of all I HATE THAT STUPID JOLLY FAT GUY!"

Everyone gasped.

"Sorry…" said Owen.

"Not you, moron!" Heather snapped.

"Oh."

"Though you're not much better," she added. "And would somebody please tell me why the CRAP are we at Playa De Losers a week before Christmas? Shouldn't we all be at home? It's not like I really want to spend the Holidays with you people! Although, spending it with my family isn't much better. That's the other thing I hate about Christmas, family get-togethers! I have to act like I actually LIKE my relatives AND they never get me ANYTHING good!"

"Yeesh, toots, what's your problem?" said Duncan.

"I can understand Zeke not celebrating," Geoff entered in, referring to the toque-headed boy setting up a Menorah. "But it sounds like you simply hate it because it's a happy time."

"Yeah, even I like Christmas, "said Eva. "And I hate everything."

"Yeah, well…" Heather trailed off, looking around the room. Her eyes lit up. "Noah! I bet Noah hates this holiday!"

"I'm relatively neutral," said Noah, not even looking up from his book. "Sure, people are annoying at this time but there are some positives. As long as my parents update my World of Warcraft subscription I can't complain."

"But Noah, that's not what Christmas is all about," said Lindsay with a frown.

"Yeah, Noah, it's about love and friendship and family and joy and all other kinds of puke-inducing garbage," said Heather mockingly.

Lindsay frowned at her.

"No…it's about Santa and Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman," said Lindsay.

"And colored lights and tinsel and blow-up decorations," said Katie

"And Christmas carols and TV specials and Christmas trees," said Sadie.

"And gingerbread men and candy canes and egg nog and fruitcake and chocolate Santas and Christmas cookies and roast beef and—"

"We get it fatso..." Duncan interrupted, while everyone sweat-dropped at Owen and the three ditzy girls.

"Uh…actually, even if the date is wrong, it's about the birth of Jesus," said Noah. "You don't have to be a Christian to know that, you just have to pick up a history book once in a while. But I guess that would be too much to ask of you morons. Like the biggest holiday of the year would _really_ be about cookies, TV, tinsel, and an imaginary fat guy."

"Imaginary fat guy?" Lindsay asked.

"Santa, you idiot," said Heather.

"But Santa's not imaginary, he's real." said Lindsay.

Almost everyone stared at Lindsay with raised eyebrows. Heather's mouth twitched into an evil, little smirk.

"No he's not," said Heather.

"Yes he is!" Lindsay argued.

"He's just a made-up story; something to get little kids to obey their parents throughout the year," said Heather. "Look it up. He's not real."

"B-but…Beth!" Lindsay said. "Tell Heather Santa IS real."

Beth stared at Lindsay nervously.

"Yeah, Beth. Tell me Santa's real." Heather taunted with a smirk.

"Well, you see Lindsay…" said Beth. "The fact is…it's kinda complicated. Maybe Cody can explain it better."

"Who me?" said Cody in fright. "Um…uh…Well, uh…Eva!"

The boy smacked himself in the forehead. Eva probably wasn't the best person to past such a task to but he was nervous and she was the first person his eyes flicked to.

However, the normally cranky girl was staring at Heather in horror.

"What do you mean, Santa's not real?" Eva asked.

Everyone stared at Eva and then blinked.

"Uh…well, you see Lindsay," said Bridgette nervously. "And, um...Eva? He exists sorta…kinda, in a way…but not how we usually think he would exist. He, um, well…"

Noah sighed.

"He is fairytale that's based off a real person named Saint Nicholas. He was a bishop from the 4th Century who secretly gave gifts to the poor," said Noah. "So, technically, he was real but—"

"Now he's dead," said Heather bluntly.

Lindsay turned her head slowly to stare at Heather in horror.

"Santa is dead?" Lindsay asked her blue eyes sad and wide.

"As a doornail," said Heather with glee, loving every minute of this conversation.

"B-but…I…" the blonde stammered with a trembling lip. She began to wail. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lindsay ran off, sobbing broken-heartedly.

"Good going, Heather!" Beth exclaimed angrily. She and Tyler ran after the crushed girl.

Eva was downtrodden as well.

"I…need to be alone." said Eva. She stomped away slamming a door behind her.

Everyone turned to glare at Heather.

"What's your problem?" said LeShawna.

"Yeah, that was incredibly harsh!" accused Trent.

"So?" said Heather. "Somebody had to tell the bimbo. She can't spend her whole life believing in some LIE!"

"Yeah, but you could have done it in a better way," said Gwen.

"Even I admit that was pretty low of you," said Noah.

"You know what? Whatever!" said Heather. "You're all a bunch of stupid idiots worked up over some stupid holiday. You're all incredibly lame! I much rather go outside and freeze my back-side off than sit here and have some self-righteous individuals point their fingers at me."

"So go…it's not like anyone wants you around," Noah muttered.

Heather's eyes widened and she frowned. She quickly wiped that off and scowled.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Heather exclaimed. She stood up swiftly and stomped towards the door, thrusting it open. She turned around sharply.

"Oh, and by the way…BAH FRICKEN HUMBAG!"

Heather stomped out the front door and slammed it behind her.

"Yeesh…" said Duncan.

* * *

"Stupid…idiotic…moronic…Christmas…PUH!" Heather grumbled stomping down the stairs.

She stopped and sat down on the bottom, ice-covered stair. She jumped up with a yelp.

"Uh, better not do that…" she said, rubbing her now-freezing backside. She continued muttering to herself. "The nerve of those…PEOPLE. Preaching at me like I should just do everything the way they think I should. So what if I hate Christmas? It's my right to do so and if I want to make other people miserable in the process then what's it to them? Jerks…"

Heather quit mumbling as she noticed an intern hurrying by with a bag of groceries. Something tumbled out of the bag and fell to the ground unnoticed by the individual.

"Oh yeah…I'll show them. I can be nice." Heather sneered. She marched over to the object and snatched it off the ground. She called out to the intern, "Hey, moron! Ya dropped something. HEY!"

But the intern hurried away without turning around. Heather opened her mouth to yell again but then closed it.

"Oh, whatever…I'm not gonna waste my effort."

So much for nice.

Heather looked at the lost grocery.

"Egg nog…" she murmured, reading the label. She smiled.

Her eyes flew open in horror.

"Oh no! I am not drinking this!" she said. "I must find some way to dispose of it!"

Heather looked around wildly but then stopped and looked at the Egg Nog once more.

"Well, I…I guess one little sip won't hurt…"

Heather opened the cartoon and took a sip. She smiled.

"Um…maybe just one more little…" Heather trailed off. She tipped the cartoon into her mouth and guzzled it down. Then she smacked her lips.

"Now that's what I call a good Egg Nog," she said, throwing the empty cartoon behind her.

All of a sudden her eye twitched. Then her body had a slight spasm. Then she hyperventilated.

But then Heather did something shocking, horrifying, terrifying, and overall disturbing.

She giggled.

"It's Christmas," she whispered to herself excitedly. "It's Christmas…and I'm freezing. CUZ IT'S SNOWING!!!"

Heather started skipping around singing "White Christmas" and overall acted like a maniac. For you see, Heather was not drunk…nor was she high. No.

Heather had gotten…The Christmas Spirit.

Finally, Heather stopped abruptly and gasped.

"I MUST WISH EVERYONE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND BRING JOY TO THE WORLD!" She yelled.

Heather fled towards the resort and then burst into it, startling several of the other teens.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!" She yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

Everyone stared at her in surprised shock.

* * *

**I got Noah's info of Saint Nicholas from Wikipedia, lol.**

**And these lines: **

"It could be that her head isn't screwed on just right," Gwen muttered.

"It could be, perhaps, that her shoes are too tight," suggested Justin.

"Well, I think that the most likely reason of all," Noah snorted. "May be that her heart is two—well it doesn't exist at all."

**Are lines altered from lines from Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2: We Need a Little Christmas

**Yay! Next Chapter! I thought it would be cool to update on the Epiphany.**

**After this there are two more chapters. **

**Errr…I hope it's good. The ending's a little choppy to me.**

Chapter 2: We Need a Little Christmas

Heather fled towards the resort and then burst into it, startling several of the other teens.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!" She yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

Everyone stared at her in surprised shock.

"Uh, Heather, are you okay?" LeShawna asked.

"What's it to ya?" Heather sneered.

Everyone blinked at her and then shrugged. Maybe they had just imagined her bursting into the room and yelling a season's greeting.

"Teehee! Just playin!" said Heather. "I'M OKEY DOKEY KARAOKE!"

Heather danced around like an idiot singing "We Need a Little Christmas."

Okay, so maybe they didn't just imagine it…

"Uh…did she just say 'Teehee'?" said Bridgette.

"Tee hee nothing!" said Duncan. "Did she just say 'Okey dokey Karaoke.'?"

"Forget that! She's singing!" said Gwen. "A Christmas song!"

"Well, what do you know?" Noah snerked. "Looks like the Grinch really does find Christmas after all. This truly is a season of miracles."

Heather stopped and stared around the resort lobby. The tree was only half decorated, several indoor and outdoor decorations were still in their boxes, and a smell of burning cookies was coming from the kitchen, but all the teens were simply sitting around with bummed or angry looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" said Heather. "The tree needs decorating, the holly needs hanging, the cookies need taking out of oven…ing…"

Heather gasped as she looked at the TV.

"And what's this? You're watching a horror movie!" Heather exclaimed. "You should be watching something Christmassy like _It's a Wonderful Life_ or _Elf_!"

"We kinda lost the Christmas mood…" said Katie, glaring at Heather accusingly.

Heather gasped.

"This can not be! Lose the Christmas mood?" Heather said in shock. "The Christmas mood is not to be lost."

Heather put on a Santa Hat and struck a pose.

"Never fear! Santa's Little Helper Is Here!"

Everyone stared at Heather. Noah finally broke the silence.

"I thought Santa didn't exist," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, poor sweet little Noah," said Heather patting him on the head. "Don't listen to what those nonbelievers tell you. Shun the nonbelievers! Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Oh…kay."

"Now everyone just follow me!" said Heather. "I know what to do to get you in the Christmas mood!"

Everyone stared at her…again.

"Okay, what is wrong with her?" said Courtney. "She just stomped out of the door with her Anti-Christmas campaign and now she's Miss Yule Tide Cheer."

"Yeah, she's scaring me," DJ whimpered.

"Come on guys! Let's get Christmassing!" Heather said enthusiastically.

Some crickets chirped. Everyone stared at Heather as she stood there grinning.

About a minute later Gwen blinked.

"Oh, what the heck?" said the goth. "Let's just go with it. It's better than her normal mood."

"Yeah…alright…" a few people muttered while others shrugged.

"HURRAY!" Heather shouted, throwing her hands in the air. She began to assign everyone tasks.

"Geoff, Duncan, Owen, and Trent you guys hang up the Christmas lights outside," said Heather.

"But it's freezing out there!" Duncan whined.

Heather blinked at him.

"Now who's being a grumpy gus? Is Duncan being a grumpy gus?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, is Dunkie-poopoo a gwumpy gus?" Geoff teased.

Duncan glared at him.

"What? Dude, shut up! I'm not a gwumpy gus—I mean, grumpy gus!"

"No, you're just a whiney little girl," Geoff said with a laugh.

"What the?" said Duncan. "If you hadn't noticed she said you have to go out there too!"

"Oh…" said Geoff.

"So, are you girls going out there or what?" said Bridgette.

"You of all people should know that girls are just as tough as guys," said Geoff. "Why don't _you_ go out there?"

"This is one battle I'll let the male chauvinists win," said Bridgette mischievously. "It's freezing out there!"

"Yeah, so why don't you girly grumpy gusses get out there and start hanging up those lights!" said Courtney.

Geoff and Duncan grumbled as they followed Trent and Owen out the door.

"Girls may be just as tough as boys…but we happen to be smarter," said Courtney.

"Exactly!" said Bridgette. "Boys and their silly male egos."

The two girls high-fived.

"That's exactly why I handed that task to the boys!" said Heather throwing an arm each around Courtney and Bridgette.

They gave her weird looks.

"We girls gotta stick together like sisters, aint that right?" said Heather with an overly cheerful smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah…" said Courtney as she picked Heather's arm off of her shoulders.

"You two can trim the tree, along with Gwen and Cody!" Heather chirped.

"Yes!!!" Cody exclaimed, happy to be working with his crush and two other girls.

"Great…" Gwen muttered.

"DJ—you and bunny are on cookie duty!" Heather said.

DJ smiled.

"Alright!" he said happily. He scooped up his rabbit. "Come on, Bunny!"

"There better be no chocolate chips in my cookies!" LeShawna exclaimed. She looked down in surprise as a remote control was thrust in front of her.

"LeShawna, you're in charge of finding something more 'Holiday Appropriate' on TV," said Heather. "Then you can help DJ in the kitchen!"

"Good, I want to monitor the sanitation that goes on in there," she said, snatching the remote from Heather.

"Oh, don't worry!" said Heather with glee. "I think everyone's sane here!"

LeShawna raised an eyebrow at Heather who had a huge, creepy grin plastered on her face.

Heather's eye twitched.

"CHRISTMAS!" Heather yelled randomly, spazzing.

She pranced away.

"Okay, we need to get this girl some help," said LeShawna. "I think she has a head injury."

"Who cares?" said Gwen. "At least she's being nice for once."

LeShawna stared at Gwen incredulously.

"Good point," she said.

"Alright, everyone else! Let's get to decorating the inside of the house!" Heather exclaimed.

Everyone set about their work. Heather inhaled proudly as she looked around the room with a smile. Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, and Cody were decorating the tree; LeShawna had just flipped to _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ and was heading towards the kitchen to help DJ; Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Justin, and Harold were putting up decorations around the house; Ezekiel was taking dreidels out of a box; and Trent was hanging upside down by a string of lights right outside the window while Owen, Geoff, and Duncan were trying to help him down.

It was the perfect picture of Christmas.

Heather wasn't quite sure where Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth were but she was sure they'd join right in once they made an appearance.

Heather smiled and hummed happily as she galloped over to a box of decorations.

Then she spotted…_him_.

There he was just sitting by the fireplace reading. He wasn't doing anything Christmassy at all. Unless…

Heather skipped over to Noah.

"Hey Noah, watcha reading?" she said cheerfully, thrusting her head between his face and the book.

Noah pulled back, shocked by the close proximity.

"Uh…a book?"

Heather giggled and stood up straight.

"I know that silly, I mean what book is it?"

"_A Tale of Two Cities_," he muttered, flipping the page.

"Ooh, is it Christmassy?" she asked, snatching the book and fingering through it.

"Hey, you just lost my place!" Noah said, snatching it back from her. "And no, it's not about Christmas."

Heather gasped.

"Well, you should read something Christmassy," said Heather. "It is Christmas, after all. There's lots to choose from: 'The Night Before Christmas', the Gospel of Luke, and…what's it called…oh yeah! A Christmas Carol! That's a good one! For some reason I can always identify with that book."

"No kidding," Noah muttered, trying to find his place.

"It's by Charles Dickens. He's a famous author, ya know."

Noah gave her a "you're an idiot" look.

"Yeah, I do know. The book I'm reading happens to be _by_ him."

"Oh! That is sooooo funny!" said Heather.

She laughed obnoxiously. Noah twitched.

"Well, if you're not going to read anything Christmassy than you should help us decorate the house."

"Yeah, I don't think so…" Noah said in boredom.

"Awww, why not?

"Gee, I dunno, decorating an entire resort doesn't really appeal to me for some reason."

"Awww, come on!" Heather said, sticking her head in front of his face.

"Please go away..."

"Come on Noah!" Heather said in annoying cheerful voice.

"No."

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeese!" Heather begged. She started to whimper.

"Heather, I don't want to decorate!" Noah snapped at her.

Heather pulled away with a shocked look on her face. Then she giggled.

"Ya know, you really should read 'A Christmas Carol'. You remind me of a certain character."

"Yeah, like _I'm_ the Scrooge," Noah muttered under his breath.

"Well, anyway, I know you'll come around," said Heather. "It's Christmas and no one can resist Christmas."

Heather grabbed Noah by the shoulders violently.

"YOU CAN'T RESIST THE MAGIC OF CHRISTMAS!" she screamed in his face.

She let go, stood up, and giggled. Then she skipped away.

"Jingle Fricken' Bells, what the?" Noah said in disturbance as he watched the retreating psychopath.

Just then a loud slap was heard across the room.

"Leave me alone, Cody!" Gwen exclaimed.

Cody walked away from her, rubbing his cheek with a sheepish grin on his face. He was wearing a baseball cap that had something green and leafy dangling on the front of it. He looked over in one direction and saw Heather hanging garland on the stair railing and singing obnoxiously.

"Hmmm…if anyone is cool with Christmas traditions it would be Heather, miraculously enough," he said with goofy grin. "At least for now, anyway. Might as well get her while I still can!"

He walked over to her.

"Heeeeey, pretty lady," he tried to say smoothly. He leaned against the railing but slipped and fell over.

"Oh, heya Codemeister!" Heather said as Cody stood up and brushed himself off. He blushed and gave a huge grin.

"Did you notice what's on my hat?" he asked slyly.

Heather looked up to see the green, leafy crap hanging on Cody's head.

"Why Cody! You sly thing!" she said pinching his blushing cheek. "Is that mistletoe I see?"

"Heh heh," Cody "heh'ed" and nodded.

Heather giggled.

"Well, you do know I have to kiss you now?" Heather said.

Cody grinned and nodded. Heather leaned towards him with her lips puckered. Cody puckered his lips in eager expectation. Everyone stared with their jaws to the floor.

"Somethin' ain't right with that girl!" LeShawna said from the kitchen doorway.

Heather suddenly looked up at Cody's hat. She pulled back.

"Cody, you silly boy!" Heather said with a giggle. "That's not mistletoe, that's holly!"

"Oh," Cody said, crossing his eyes upward to peer at the green crap on his cap. He frowned. "Well, that's okay. We can still…"

But Heather had already skipped away to do something else.

"Awww, so close!" Cody exclaimed in frustration.

And so they continued to set about decorating. And everyone couldn't help feeling cheerier than they had before. Heather had truly helped to bring back the Christmas spirit she had previously taken away.

**Giving credit where credit is due:**

"This truly is a season of miracles." – a line suggested by StarReader86…I just used it differently than (s)he suggested.

"Shun the nonbelievers! Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" - Slightly adapted line from Charlie the Unicorn Goes to Candy Mountain


	3. Ch3: Yes Lindsay, There is a Santa Claus

**AN: I hope the stuttering at the beginning doesn't annoy people too much.** **And I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. I struggled a little with this chapter. The first part kind of stinks, but it gets better imo.  
**

Chapter 3 – Yes, Lindsay, there is a Santa Claus

It was about two hours later when four shivering boys trekked into the resort.

"I-I am s-so c-cold." Geoff stuttered.

"D-dude. Quit w-whining already!" said Duncan. "Th-that's all I-I've heard ou-outta y-you the p-past two hou-hours."

"D-dude, you've b-been whining much m-more than I have!"

"H-have n-not!"

"Have t-too!"

"H-have not!"

Trent sighed in exasperation.

"I-I'll settle th-th-th-th-this!" said Trent. "D-duncan, you've d-definitely been wh-whining much m-more than G-geoff."

"Wh-what? I have n-not!" Duncan whined.

"Would you idiots shut up already?" said Noah. "Your stammering is annoying and you sound like five year olds arguing."

"I-I do not!" said Duncan, stomping his foot.

"W-we can't h-help it if we're st-stammering! W-we're cold!" said Geoff.

"So shut it and sit by the fire, genius!" said Noah.

"O-oh."

While the four boys ventured over to the fireplace Heather stopped Owen.

"Not you, big guy!" Heather said. "I've got a job for you."

"A-aw m-man!" Owen whined.

"Come on! It's a special job, just for you!"

"I-is it a s-super s-s-s-s-special job?"

"A super dee duper special job." said Heather.

"Oooh….w-what is it? What i-is it?" said Owen. "D-does it involve e-eating?"

"Nope. But you'll get to wear a warm jacket!"

"O-okay, I'm in!"

Heather started to head for the door.

"W-wait, I don't have t-to go back outside, d-do I?" Owen asked.

"Of course! How else will we get to the prop trailers?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Exactly! Let's go!" Heather said. She skipped out the front door while a frowning Owen followed her.

A little while later they came back carrying boxes. Owen was dressed as Santa Claus while Heather was wearing a skimpy Santa-girl outfit.

Ezekiel's jaw dropped.

"Wow. I think I should convert, eh?" he said.

"Yeah, I wish I was Jewish so I could convert too," said Cody, drooling.

"Okay, that made no sense," said Noah.

"Guess what I've gooooooooot!" Heather exclaimed obnoxiously.

"Ooh! Cheese!" said Geoff.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I like cheese!" he said defensively.

"Nope, not cheese!" said Heather. "Guess again!"

"Uhhhh…presents?" said Katie.

"Nope! Guess!"

"More decorations!" Duncan exclaimed while collapsing in a chair, horrified.

"Nope!"

"Thank God!"

"Guess again," said Heather.

"Explosives!" Izzy said with a cackle.

"Nope!"

"Darn!"

"Guess again!"

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY!!!!!" several people yelled at Heather.

"Hmpf! You're all no fun." Heather said with a pout. Then she smiled cheerfully. "I've got...wait for it…"

Several seconds passed.

"Drum roll please!" she ordered Owen. He put down his box and started drumming on it. Everyone sweatdropped.

Several seconds passed while Owen pounded on his box.

And then a few more seconds.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY!" LeShawna yelled.

"Yeah, I'm kinda losing interest," said Gwen.

"I didn't have any to begin with," said Noah as he turned a page in his book.

"It's…" Heather started to say.

She paused dramatically. Several people foamed at the mouth.

"COSTUMES!!!!!"

Everyone stared at her while she stood there with a huge, idiotic grin plastered on her face. Then everyone groaned.

"Costumes, what for?" Duncan grumbled.

"Yeah, you don't expect us to do a play, or something, do you?" said LeShawna. "Cuz there ain't no way—"

"Actually, I was thinking just for fun," said Heather. "But that's a good idea! Thanks LeShawna!"

Grumbles of "Good going, LeShawna." went around. LeShawna laughed sheepishly.

"Anyway! Costume time!" Heather exclaimed.

More groaning ensued. Heather's Christmas mood was starting to get old.

Heather distributed random costumes to everyone: reindeers, shepherds, tin soldiers, wise men—

"A gingerbread man?" Harold exclaimed.

"It's better than being a camel," Justin muttered.

"Here Cody!" Heather chirped, handing him a costume. "You get to be an elf! You're perfect for it!"

Cody frowned while Noah snickered beside him.

Noah stopped and his face filled with dread as Heather beamed at him.

"Now Noah…I've got a special costume for you…" she said with a grin.

"Spare me," Noah muttered.

Heather thrust a blanket at him.

"What am I, Linus from Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown?" Noah said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's actually called A Charlie Brown Christmas."

"I'll be sure to jot that down under 'Important Facts I Need to Know for the Rest of My Life'."

"Good idea!"

Noah stared at Heather.

"Yeeeeah, so what's the blanket for?" he asked.

"You get to be the baby Jesus!"

"Uh…beg par? Baby?"

"You're the perfect size!" Heather said. She pinched his cheek. "And you're such a cutie wootie wittle boy!"

"Okay, that's it. I'm not a baby! I'm outta here." Noah said. He got up and stomped off like a little baby.

Heather ran up to him and stopped him.

"Awww Noah, what's the matter? Are you not in the Christmas spirit?"

"That, but mostly you're just annoying me."

"Awww. Does someone need a little help? Does Noah need a Christmas hug?"

Noah eyed Heather's outfit with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I guess that might help a little."

Heather smiled.

"OH SANTA!" she yelled.

"Uh…Santa?" said Noah.

Owen came over.

"Noah here needs a Christmas hug!" said Heather.

"N-no! Th-that's alright." Noah said. "I-I can feel that good old Christmas spirit coming to me. See…uh, _'Frosty the snowman…had a, uh, very shiny nose...'_"

"Ho ho ho!" said Owen, pulling Noah into a bone-crushing hug. Owen released Noah who fell to the floor in a wordless heap.

"See, isn't that better?" Heather asked.

"Meep," Noah squeaked.

Suddenly a gasp was heard behind them. Everyone looked over to see Lindsay, Eva, Tyler, and Beth on the stairs. Lindsay and Eva's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Santa!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"Uh…Lindsay," said Beth.

"Of course it's Santa!" said Heather.

"B-but, I thought you said Santa isn't real," said Lindsay. "And that he's dead!"

"Yeah, you evil, little witch!" Eva sneered.

Heather laughed.

"Why would I say such a silly thing like that? Of course he's real! And alive!"

"Really?" Lindsay asked, eyes widened.

"Yes, Lindsay, there is a Santa Claus," said Heather. "And he's right here in this room."

Eva and Lindsay exchanged happy grins and ran over to Santa Owen.

"Santa! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Uh…ho ho…" Owen said lamely.

Eva and Lindsay stared blankly at Owen. Then they beamed.

"It really is him!" they exclaimed.

"Uh…that's Ow-." Noah, who was slightly recovered, started to say. He stopped when a hand gently laid itself on his shoulder.

"Now Noah," said Heather. "Is that really necessary? Spoiling their fun like that?"

"Uh…but that's not Santa, that's Owen."

"So? Does it really matter that that's not Santa? Isn't it just enough that they're happy?"

"And let them believe in some lie? They're dumb enough as it is! Don't encourage their stupidity."

"Noah, why do you hate Christmas?" Heather asked.

"I don't hate Christmas. I'm rather apathetic towards it, actually."

"Why do you hate other people's happiness? I've seen you today. All you've had is disdain for the festivities."

"I don't have disdain! Okay, so it's annoying but I don't hate the day, just how people behave on it."

"Noah, I think you hate Christmas and the happiness it brings others because you are not a happy person yourself."

"What?"

"Why else would people's happiness annoy you?"

"Because people don't know how to express their joy this time of year without being irritating! They sing annoying songs, they cover their houses with headache-inducing lights, half of the decorations they put up are tacking and atrocious, their chipper moods are over the top..."

Noah stopped himself. He was beginning to sound like Heather…well, before she become eligible for the insane asylum that is.

Heather patted him on the shoulder.

"Just think about what I said, Little Noah. Just think about what I said."

Noah watched her retreating figure, pondering. Then his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would you stop calling me little?" He exclaimed.

**There's only one chapter left! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Beg par = beg pardon. I'm probably the only person who says that...**


	4. Chap 4: The Grinch Who Brought Christmas

**Last chapter! Yay! That's one last fanfic off of my back!!!! Lol.**

**Hope it doesn't suck, I know, I say that every chapter. (and I hope the ending isn't too generic, lol. I just couldn't resist though…)**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

_**And now the conclusion to How the Grinch Brought Christmas…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter: 4 The Grinch Who Brought Christmas

As the day went by Heather became increasingly annoying. She forced the other teens to watch every Christmas special or movie ever made. She made them all sit and listen to every Christmas story ever written. She kept skipping around Owen singing "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas". She wouldn't allow anyone to make out unless they were underneath mistletoe. She forced everyone to participate in a weird play she made up about a candy cane that saves Christmas. She made them go caroling in the freezing weather. She wouldn't let anyone eat anything unless it was Holiday-related.

Then finally, something happened to break the camel's back.

"Hey!" shouted Justin.

Heh…sorry.

"Gasp!" Heather gasped. "Guess what?"

"What Heather?" everyone asked in tired unison.

"Guess what we forgot to do!"

"Okay, I ain't guessing nothing! Just tell us already!" shouted LeShawna.

"We forgot to put the star on the tree!" Heather exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no…the end of the world is upon us…" Duncan said unenthusiastically.

"We gotta put the star on the tree!" said Heather. "What's a Christmas tree without a star? Who wants to do the honors?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Ooh! I know! I do I do!" Heather said, raising her hand and jumping up and down.

Everyone who had their hands raised glared at her and grumbled.

"Okay, I need people to help me. The tree is way too tall. Let's make a human ladder." said Heather. "Owen, you'll be on the bottom, then Geoff, then Courtney, then Harold…"

"Uh…he's too skinny." said LeShawna.

"Then Beth, then Gwen…" Heather said, ignoring LeShawna and assigning more people to the ladder.

Eventually, ten people were sitting on each other's shoulders, towering almost to the top of the tree. Heather latched onto the bottom person and pulled herself up, climbing towards the top of the ladder.

"Ow! You kicked my eye!"

"Heather, be careful! You're going to knock us over."

"I can't take all this weight!"

"Seriously, we're going to fall over!"

"OOOWWW! Please refrain from yanking my hair!"

"Okay, we REALLY need to get down. This isn't going to work."

"I think all my bones are crushed."

"Heather? Are you even listening?"

"Ewww, dude, did you just fart on me?"

Heather reached the top of the "ladder".

"Oopsie! Forgot the star!" she said with a giggle. Everyone groaned while she started climbing down.

"Seriously, dude, no more beans for you."

"You're not really climbing down, are you? I don't think this was such a good idea…"

"I think my guts are crushed too."

"Hurry, Heather! We're going to fall over!"

"YOWCH! Don't yank my ear either!"

"Never mind! Slow down! You're going too fast and will knock us down for sure!"

"Being. Suffocated. By. Too. Much. Weight."

"Really Heather, be careful!!!"

"OW! You kicked my esophagus!"

"HEATHER! STOP! WE'RE STARTING TO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Heather safely hopped off of the last person as a screaming tower of people crashed into the tree, knocking it over.

The lucky few who didn't get stuck being a human stepladder gasped and rushed over to their friends. Moaning, people rose slowly out of the tree pulling pine needles from their hair. Other than some bumps and bruises there were no serious injuries other than…

"I think I broke my coccyx," said Harold.

Heather laughed obnoxiously.

"That was soooooo funny!" Heather said. "I can't believe you guys knocked the tree over!"

"What??!!! You knocked the tree over, not us!" Duncan exclaimed. "If you hadn't made us into a step ladder and climb up so carelessly we wouldn't have fallen over!"

"Hmmmm, maybe we should've used that ladder over there," said Heather. "That would have been much sturdier…and more convenient."

Everyone stopped and glared at her.

"But that looked like so much fun!" Heather continued on. "Ooh! Let's do it again so I can fall into the tree too!"

"Excuse me! That was NOT fun!" Courtney exclaimed. "I have pine needles in my hair, my knee is bruised, and I smell like tree! Never mind the fact that THE TREE I SPENT AN ENTIRE HOUR DECORATING IS RUINED!"

"I have to agree with cranky, here," said Izzy. "Normally, I would have found that fun, but you've spent the entire day annoying all enjoyment right out of me."

Heather frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…STOP BUGGING US ABOUT CHRISTMAS!" Izzy screamed

"But, I'm only trying to bring you guys the Christmas Spirit…" Heather said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, it didn't work," said Tyler.

"Seriously, we all hate Christmas now because of you," said Duncan.

"Yeah! Christmas sucks!" agreed Lindsay. She kicked Santa Owen in the shin. "Stupid Santa."

"Ow!"

"Wait, you all hate Christmas?" Heather asked in a small voice.

"YES!" several voices shouted in unison.

"Because of me?"

"YES!"

"It was much better when you hated Christmas!" said Courtney. "Before you went on this stupid Christmas love fest!"

"Yeah, I almost liked you better when you were a mean, selfish little…" LeShawna started to say.

"We used to like Christmas but you just made it the most annoying day of the year," said Justin.

"With its stupid songs!" said Cody

"And all those tacky, ugly decorations!" said Geoff.

"Like those blinking lights that are giving me a headache!" said Gwen

"And all those stupid baked goods are making me sick!" said DJ.

"AND I HATE THIS STUPID IMAGINARY FAT GUY!" Eva yelled, kicking Owen in his other shin.

"Oh come on!" yelled Owen.

"B-but, Christmas is a happy time to show love to our friends, " said Heather.

"Well happiness makes me wanna puke!" said Katie.

"And love sucks!" exclaimed Bridgette.

"And friendship can die for all I care!" said Sadie.

"WE HATE CHRISTMAS!" several voices shouted in unison.

Heather's eyes grew big and watery as her lip trembled.

But then, gradually, the effects of the Egg Nog began to wear off and her face was set to a scowl.

"Well you know what!" Heather exclaimed, throwing down her Santa Hat. "All I tried to do what bring you ungrateful little BRATS some Christmas Spirit! And this is the thanks I get! WHY DON'T YOU ALL GO SUFFOCATE YOURSELVES IN A HOLE!"

Everyone gasped and stared at Heather.

"You wanna know something, I no longer like Christmas. In fact, I HATE IT! Sure, a long time ago I used to like it. Every year I asked Santa for a stupid puppy, but did I ever get one? Nooooo! All I wanted was one STUPID puppy! That's all I ever asked for. Then one year, my sister got a car! My brother got a dirt bike. And what did I get? A personal trainer to help me lose weight! I have ALWAYS been a good girl. Trying so hard to earn my stupid little puppy, day in and day out. My little brother told me it was cuz Santa hated me! My sister told me it was cuz Santa wasn't real and that my parents hated me!"

"Wow, that was harsh…how old we're you?" said Geoff.

"I was only fourteen!"

"Fourteen?" several people questioned, raising their eyebrows.

"Finally, my parents pulled me aside and told me Santa wasn't real and they didn't want to waste money on a puppy, even though they're filthy, stinkin' rich! They preferred that I lost weight so I would fit in better. Sure, they sounded like they meant with other kids but they meant with themselves. They were embarrassed by me, they're only fat child! Well, serves them right! That was the day I turned EVIL. And now I hate Christmas, I hate Santa Claus, I hate my family…but most of all…I HATE PUPPIES! AND I'M TO RID THE WORLD OF CHRISTMAS, SANTA CLAUS, FAMILIES, AND PUPPIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone blinked.

Heather stopped mid-laughter and collapsed.

"Uh…did she just die?" said Harold.

"YAY!" said everyone.

"No…she's breathing. She only passed out." said Bridgette.

"Awwww…" said everyone.

"Ya know…I actually feel kinda sorry for her." said Gwen.

"Yeah, I have to admit…that story was kinda sad," said Courtney.

"No wonder she's so mean," said Beth.

Everyone stared at Heather and frowned in pity upon her.

"Oh well, not much we can do about that!" said Tyler.

"Yep! Time for bed!" said Izzy.

"Gotta get outta this lame costume…"

"Night everyone."

"Later!"

"See ya!"

The voices died down as the teens walked up the stairs to their separate rooms.

But one figure remained with Heather's unconscious form.

"Hmmm, maybe there is something I can do about it..."

The next morning, Heather woke up with a groan.

"Ohhh…my head. What happened?" she said.

She heard a snicker above her.

"Morning sleeping beauty," said Duncan as he walked past.

Bleary-eyed, Heather looked around. She was in the lobby surrounded by the other teens, all occupied in various activities.

"Uh, why am I sleeping out here? And why is the tree knocked down? And why do I care about a stupid tree?"

"Um…don't you remember anything?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I remember you all acting like Christmas obsessed jerks!"

"Yeah, cuz we were really the Christmas obsessed ones," Noah said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather snapped. She looked down at her outfit. "AND WHAT AM I WEARING?"

Ezekiel, donning a Christmas hat, whistled.

"Ugh! As if, LOSER!"

"So…you don't remember how, out of nowhere, you started liking Christmas and ran around like an annoying psychopath trying to get us to participate in every single Christmas activity you could think of?" said LeShawna.

Heather glared at LeShawna as if she had sprouted seven heads.

"Uh…what the crap are you talking about?" She sneered

Everyone explained to Heather what happened, minus her emotional breakdown at the end. That was a little too awkward. When they were finished Heather stared at them, wide-eyed and embarrassed. She dropped her head into her hands.

"Who let me have egg nog?" she said tiredly.

"Uh…egg nog?" said Bridgette.

"Yeah…it has a weird effect on me."

"Weird is the understatement of the Century," said Noah.

"SHUT UP!"

"Whatever." said Noah. "We should probably try to fix that tree…"

Everyone groaned.

"Or we could just leave it in the middle of the floor in everyone's way," Noah said. "That would be more convenient."

"Whatever. Don't expect me to do anything," said Heather.

"Oh no, you're helping. You're the one who knocked it down!" said Gwen

"Hey, maybe I wouldn't have knocked it down if you people didn't tick me off, causing me to drink egg nog and go crazy!"

"Well maybe we wouldn't have ticked you off if you weren't such a jerk!"

"Well maybe.."

"Oh, just shut up and get your scrawny little butt over here!" LeShawna called from beside the tree.

And so, with a great heave ho, the 22 teens somehow managed to set the tree aright.

And then Courtney tripped over something.

"What the? What idiot put this here?" she complained, picking up a wrapped box.

"What is that? A present?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, it was under the tree."

"I don't remember that being here before the tree fell."

"Yeah, and you would think people would remember it. It's in an inconvenient location where PEOPLE CAN TRIP OVER IT!" Courtney yelled.

Noah snorted with a smug look on his face.

"Well, who's present is it?" said Cody.

Courtney read the tag.

"To…Heather?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow and looked over at Heather.

"For me?" she asked with wide eyes. A small, rare smile appeared on her face.

"Who would give _Heather_ a present?" inquired Geoff.

Heather sneered at him.

"Yeah, shocking, I know," said Courtney. She looked at the tag and frowned. "From…Santa?"

Heather raised a brow.

"Santa? How lame! Like that's really from Santa."

"Just accept the present you ungrateful, little…" LeShawna muttered.

"It also says: Sorry I'm a few years late. Open ASAP!" Courtney said, still reading the tag.

"Uh, what?" said Heather snootily.

"It means open it NOW, genius!" said Noah.

"Shut up you stupid little egghead," Heather muttered. She snatched the box from Courtney. "Whoa, this is kind of heavy."

Heather glared at the box.

"Yeesh, you'd think Santa could afford a box that didn't have holes in it," she muttered, pulling the lid off. She stopped complaining and stared into the box in shock. A furry head poked itself out.

"ARF! ARF!" The fur ball yelped.

"A…a puppy?" Heather said. "B-but…who knew I wanted a puppy? This can't seriously be from Santa."

"But that's what the tag says," Lindsay said innocently.

Heather stared at Lindsay and then rolled her eyes. She looked down at the puppy and smiled. Suddenly, the puppy jumped on her and started licking her face.

"Ew! Quit it! Stop it!" Heather said pulling the puppy away from her. She looked at it.

Her eye twitched. Then her body had a slight spasm. Then she hyperventilated.

Well, not really, but she did do something shocking, horrifying, terrifying, and overall disturbing.

She laughed.

Not an evil, triumphant laugh. Not a cynical, critical laugh. But a pure, joyful, genuine laugh. For, you see, a Christmas miracle occurred. Heather actually grew a heart that day.

"Ya know…maybe there really is a Santa Claus," Heather said, happy tears filling her eyes.

Noah snorted.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you really believe in Santa. Obviously someone here gave that to you. Don't you remember how you said-Ow!"

An elbow collided with Noah's rib cage, though it was quite unnecessary. Heather was too busy playing with her puppy to pay heed.

"What was that for?" Noah sneered at Gwen.

"Just let her have her fun, Noah," she said.

"So you want to just lie to her?"

"Why not? If it keeps her from being mean. As long as she stays sane, of course."

"Why? Was it you who gave her that disease-ridden fur ball?"

"Oh, drop the act…Santa," said Gwen.

Noah's eyes grew wide and he blushed.

"W-what do mean?"

"I peeked out my window early this morning and saw you climbing up the stairs carrying a puppy. That and you have dog fur all over your sweater."

Noah blushed and brushed off his sweater.

"Yeah, well…let's just say the little Grinch taught me a lesson about Christmas spirit," he muttered.

"So…do you like her?"

"What? No! It's just…she said something earlier that made sense. If it came from anybody else, I probably wouldn't have taken it seriously. But coming from her it had merit. Let's just say, I understand where she's coming from sometimes."

"Yeah, well, I know where you can find mistletoe if you ever need it."

"Whatever…Can't a guy just be nice for once?"

"Not you, Noah. You're not 'just nice'."

"Well then mark it down as my good deed for the year."

"Yeah, okay, sure. Interesting how you picked evil, nasty Heather as the person to do your yearly good deed for, instead of, I dunno, someone you actually get along with.

"Oh, shut up."

And therefore another Christmas miracle occurred. Noah had been unable to think of an intelligent comeback.

There was silence for a moment as Noah watched Heather playing with her puppy.

In her Santa girl outfit.

"So…where exactly is this mistletoe?" he asked.

The End.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! 2 months later! Yay!!!**

**If anyone is reading The Horrors of Kindergarten I should hopefully be updating that soon. Then you have to wait while I update my other fic (those poor readers have been waiting a long time) and then I'll post the last two chapters of "Kindergarten".**

**Thanks again, everyone, for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Grinchy Outtake

**A/N: Surprise! I have a bonus chapter. Not really, don't get too excited. All it is is a scene that I had originally written one way and then decided it didn't really fit with the plan I had for the fanfic. It focuses too much on Gwen and Heather, and I wanted the fic to be more about Noah and Heather. Regardless, I found it slightly amusing and decided to post it up as bonus chapter, a deleted scene/outtatakes kinda deal.**

**Actually it's the most important scene in the fic, where Heather stomps out of the resort and then gets "The Christmas Spirit."**

**I didn't edit it very much, so it might seem a bit rough-drafty. And it might have some differences from the scene that actually made it into the fic. other than, you know, the events that actually didn't happen in the fic. **

**Also, there's only about, I dunno, half of it that's different. So I hope you don't get too bored and feel like you've already read it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5, Bonus Chapter: A Very Grinchy Outtake (lol, stupid title)

_*Heather tells Eva and Lindsay there is no Santa Claus which basically ruins Christmas for them FOREVER. Yada yada etc etc whatever…*_

Everyone turned to glare at Heather.

"What's your problem?" said LeShawna.

"Yeah, that was incredibly harsh!" said Trent.

"So?" said Heather. "Somebody had to tell the bimbo. She can't spend her whole life believing in some LIE!"

"Yeah, but you could have done it in a better way," said Gwen.

"Even I admit that was pretty low of you," said Noah

"You know what? Whatever!" said Heather. "You're all a bunch of idiots worked up over some stupid holiday. I much rather go outside and freeze my back-side off than sit here and have self-righteous individuals point their fingers at me."

"Yeah, well you know what! Just go outside and spend Christmas alone like you deserve!" said Gwen. "Might as well get used to it. You'll probably spend every Christmas and everyday of your life like that!

The room fell silent as Heather stared at Gwen in shock.

"Y-yeah…well. It's…"Heather said, lip trembling. She steadied herself and glared at Gwen. "It's better than being with you losers!"

Heather stomped out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Everyone blinked at Gwen who had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I overdid it…" she said.

"Stupid…idiotic…moronic. Christmas, puh!" Heather said stomping down the steps. "So I'm going to spend it alone, huh?"

She turned around and yelled at the building.

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN GETTING STUCK WITH SOME LOSER MUSICIAN WANNABE!"

Heather grumbled and sat down on the ice-covered stairs. She jumped up with a yelp.

"Err, better not do that…" she said, rubbing her now-freezing backside.

"Imagine the nerve of those…PEOPLE." Heather muttered to herself. "Preaching at me like I should just do everything the way they think I should. So what if I hate Christmas? It's my right to do so and if I want to make other people miserable in the process then what's it to them? Jerks…"

Heather stopped mumbling as she noticed an intern hurrying by with a bag of groceries. Something tumbled out of the bag and fell to the ground, unnoticed by the individual.

"Oh yeah…I'll show them. I can do a good deed." Heather muttered. She ran over to the object and picked it up. "Hey, moron! Ya dropped something. HEY!"

But the intern hurried away without stopping to turn around. Heather opened her mouth to yell again but then closed it.

"Oh, whatever…I'm not gonna waste my effort."

So much for a good deed…

Heather looked at the lost grocery.

"Egg nog…"she murmured, reading the label. She smiled.

Then her eyes flew open in horror.

"Oh no! I am not drinking this," she said. "I must find some way to dispose of it!"

But then Heather looked at the Egg Nog once more.

"Well, I…I guess one little sip won't…hurt."

Heather opened the cartoon and took a sip.

"Um…maybe just one more…" Heather trailed off. She tipped the carton into her mouth and guzzled it down.

She smacked her lips.

"Now that is what I call a good Egg Nog," she said, throwing the empty cartoon behind her.

She giggled.

"It's Christmas," she whispered to herself excitedly. "It's Christmas…and I'm freezing. CUZ IT'S SNOWING!!!"

Heather started running around singing "White Christmas". She overall acted like a maniac. For you see, Heather was not drunk…nor was she high. No.

Heather had gotten…The Christmas Spirit.

Just then, another pale-skinned girl exited the resort.

"Look Heather. What I said was pretty harsh but…" Gwen trailed off and stared at the nutcase leaping through the snow. "What are you doing?"

Heather stopped and looked at Gwen.

"HI GWEN!" She yelled happily.

"Uh, hi?" said Gwen.

"Hi!"

"Uh…yeah," said Gwen. "Um, look. I'm sorry about what I said back there—"

"No problem! It's okay!" Heather chirruped happily.

Gwen stared at Heather in confusion. Then she blinked.

"It is?"

"Yep!"

"Oh..kay." said Gwen. "Um...are you alright?"

"Never better!" Heather said with an exaggerated, freaky smile.

"Yeah…uh, maybe we should go inside."

"B-but…it's snowing," Heather said with a pout.

"I see that."

"And I want to play in the snow."

"You…do?"

"Yup!"

"But I thought you hated snow."

"Why would I hate snow?"

"You just said when we were inside…" Gwen trailed off. "Look, are you sure you're okay? I really think we should get inside."

"But…I don't want to."

"Heather, you need to go inside right now!" Gwen said, as if scolding a young child.

"Hey Gwen, guess what?" Heather said, trying to distract her.

"What?"

"It's Christmas…" said Heather.

"Um…yeah."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS GWEN!" Heather yelled, giving the disturbed goth a hug.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," said Gwen, pulling away.

"Christmas! Christmas! ChristmasChristmasChristmas!" Heather sang, dancing around.

"I thought you hated…uh." Gwen babbled. _What is going on here?_

Gwen observed the normally grouchy teen as she ran around singing Deck the Halls like a little child. Gwen wasn't entirely sure what happened but somehow there was a Christmas miracle and Heather had gotten…

The Christmas Spirit.

"Heh. This is just like A Christmas Carol." Gwen mused.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off.

"Oooh! Shiny!" said Heather.

That's not what I meant…

"Aww…" said Heather with a pout.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off INSIDE GWEN'S HEAD!

"Whoa, that's freaky…" said Heather.

Not literally. She got an idea, dummy.

"Well, you don't have to mean about it."

Shut up!

"Fine!"

Suddenly, Gwen got an_ idea_.

"Hey Heather…"said Gwen.

Heather stopped running.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Heather said creepily, as she slowly turned her head towards Gwen.

"You know what would be a great thing to do?" Gwen said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ooh…whatwhatwhat?" Heather said excitedly. "Tell me tell me!"

"Why don't you go inside and wish everyone a Merry Christmas?" Gwen said with forced cheerfulness. "Maybe you can help them decorate!"

Heather stared at Gwen blankly.

Then Heather's eyes grew big and her face broke out into a huge grin.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!!!" Heather yelled in Gwen's ear.

"Um…yeah," Gwen said wiggling a finger in her ear.

Heather ran towards the resort as Gwen followed her, confused expression still plastered on her face.

Heather burst into the resort startling several of the other teens.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!" She yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

Everyone stared at her in shocked surprised. Then they looked over at Gwen who was entering the building behind her. The goth simply shrugged at them in confusion.

"Uh, Heather, are you okay?" LeShawna asked.

"Of course," Heather said. "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

Everyone blinked at her and shrugged. Maybe they all had just imagined that she burst into the room yelling a season's greeting.

Heather danced around like an idiot singing "We Need A Little Christmas."

Maybe not…

"Well, what do you know?" Noah snerked. "Looks like the Grinch really does find Christmas after all."

"Uh, Gwen?" said LeShawna. "What's going on?"

"Don't ask me. She was like this when I found her." said Gwen.

Heather stared around the resort lobby. The tree was only half decorated, several decorations were still in their boxes, a smell of burning cookies was coming from the kitchen, but all the teens were simply sitting around with bummed looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" said Heather. "The tree needs decorating, the holly needs hanging, the cookies need taking out of oven…ing…"

Heather gasped as she looked at the TV.

"And what's this? You're watching a horror movie!" Heather exclaimed. "You should be watching something Christmas related like It's A Wonderful Life or National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation!"

"We kinda lost the Christmas mood…" said Katie, glaring at Heather accusingly.

Heather gasped.

"Well this can not be! Lose the Christmas mood?" Heather said in shock. "The Christmas mood is not to be lost. Never fear! Santa's Little Helper Is Here!"

"I thought Santa didn't exist." Noah said with a smirk.

"Oh, poor sweet little Noah." said Heather patting him on the head. "Don't listen to what those nonbelievers tell you. Shun them! Shun them I say!"

"Oh…kay."

"Now everyone, just follow me!" said Heather. "I know what to do to get you in the Christmas mood!"

Everyone stared at her. Then they stared at Gwen.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, all we know is she stomped out the door with her Anti-Christmas campaign," said Courtney. "Then YOU went to go get her and now she's Miss Yule Tide Cheer."

"Yeah, well…"

"So, come on guys! Let's get Christmassing!" said Heather.

Everyone looked at Gwen.

"Oh, what the heck?" said the goth. "Let's just go with it. It's better than her normal mood."

**Okay, so now this is OFFICIALLY done! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. **


End file.
